Blaine Anderson
'Blaine Devon Anderson '''was a main character on ''Glee. Blaine was once a student at William McKinley High School, and also the Senior Class President. He was the former lead member of theDalton Academy Warblers (where he transferred, due to heavy bullying at his previous school), he later transferred to William McKinley High School in Season Three to be with his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, because he couldn't stand to be away from him. Blaine Anderson is portrayed by actor, musician, and singer-songwriter, Darren Criss. Biography Early life Blaine has an older brother named Cooper Anderson and a younger brother named Chriss Bradley Anderson. His older brother was seen as someone who was very domineering and critical of Blaine and thus Blaine has some resentment towards his older brother. Before Blaine moved to Dalton Academy, he went to a school where he was bullied because of his sexual orientation. Just after he came out, he went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with a friend, the only other gay guy at his school, and when they were waiting for his friend's dad to pick them up, three guys jumped out and "beat the living crap out of them". Blaine decided to transfer to Dalton Academy because of their zero tolerance bullying policy. Personality Blaine is a talented, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. According to Kurt in the Glee movie, Blaine "loves the mic", and certainly the series supports this as Blaine is repeatedly shown to have a great love for performing (including auditioning for Six Flags and King`s Island outside of Glee club). Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge (ex. Karofsky in Night of Neglect, Sam in Hold on to Sixteen). He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in" (Special Education), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or at Dalton. When he attends Prom with Kurt in Prom Queen, he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences and the fact Kurt's school has become notorious to him for being intolerant of gays. After Kurt is elected Prom Queen (as a cruel joke) and manages to stand up for himself and accept the crown, Blaine realizes how strong Kurt is, and after the Prom King,Dave Karofsky, runs away to avoid dancing with Kurt, Blaine steps forward to dance with Kurt in front of the entire school. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until Silly Love Songs when he reveals a crush on another boy and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's feelings become clear in Original Song when he seemingly has an epiphany while watching Kurt perform Blackbird in memoriam. He proposes that Kurt be his duet partner at Regionals, and later confesses to Kurt that the duet is just an excuse to spend more time with him. He then kisses Kurt.